Two For The Price Of One
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: It takes Skye and Ward a while to figure out that their sons have inherited her powers.


**I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>When Mason and Nolan came home from the hospital, Skye and Ward figured their twins were just normal babies. They thought they might have powers like their mom but since nothing happened during Skye's pregnancy, the couple figured they were in the clear. They were proved wrong immediately but it took them longer than it should have to figure that out.<p>

Random various items kept disappearing on Ward and he couldn't figure out where they went. "I don't know what's going on here but I think we need to figure it out," he told his wife.

Skye agreed with him because it felt like she was losing her mind sometimes and it wasn't a good feeling. "Maybe have Fitz install a camera so this can be solved quickly?" she suggested.

And that's exactly what Fitz did just a few hours later. "This should help you learn what's causing all these disappearances as soon as possible. Hope it's nothing too serious!"

"Thanks, Fitz." Ward clapped his best friend's shoulder and grinned before going off to see a demanding Nolan (he was the most abrasive twin).

"We really do appreciate all your help because I'm not entirely sure what we would have done otherwise." Skye turned to face Fitz as she started moving the stroller back and forth to calm down a fussy Mason. Fortunately for her, it worked just as it always did.

"Hey, anything for you two as long as I get to play with my nephews for half an hour or so." Fitz loved the boys but he also liked the fact that he could give the babies back to their parents when he was tired of them (it happened very rarely) or they got upset. He left about an hour and a half later, when the twins needed to go down for their nap.

And surprisingly enough, Ward and Skye didn't have to wait too long to discover the cause of all their disappearing items – and turns out they didn't even need the camera in the end. Skye had just sat down to eat dinner – after placing Mason and Nolan in their high chairs – when a spoon started floating in Mason's direction. "Ward!"

"What is it?" he called as he walked in. But he noticed the floating spoon and saw who was clearly controlling it. "So it's the boys?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Skye was both relieved and terrified. Neither of them was amused when Mason suddenly sent the spoon clattering to the floor. "Phillip Mason Ward!"

An amused Ward laughed. "You're full naming our baby already?"

"Yes, I am! They probably can't control their powers – whatever they are – yet because they're so young – but he doesn't get to just keep stealing out stuff." Nolan's giggling interrupted her and she turned to stare at her other son. She bit her lip to quell a laugh. "You think that's funny, Leopold Nolan? Because I know you're doing it too." Skye and Ward had chosen to name their sons after two of the most important men in their lives because they affected them so much. Choosing to go by the boys' middle names was easiest, however, and didn't cause any confusion. Poor Trip had felt left out so as a result, Jemma promised she and Fitz would name their first child after him and that satisfied him for the time being.

"Guess we're going to see Coulson tomorrow to tell him all about this." Ward never once cared that Skye was an alien – he loved her for who she had always been – and he didn't care that their children had inherited her powers either. It made them special, and he liked it even though he felt left out now because he was the normal family member.

"Guess so." But Skye was so worried about what this meant – she wanted Mason and Nolan to not have to worry about losing control – and tossed and turned all around. Ward's own nightmares – the ones he suffered for years – kept him awake so neither one of them got any sleep.

The next morning, they rushed to get ready and hurried over to their home base (other than the Bus and the Playground) to talk to Coulson. "So they have powers like you," he finally surmised.

"Yeah, and we don't know what to do with this," Skye explained, trying her best not to panic. Now that the twins seemed to deduce that their parents knew about their powers, they were open about them. Ward, Coulson, and Skye watched as Nolan started playing with a pen on Coulson's desk. It rolled a few times before starting to float. "I hope we find all that stuff we've lost because I know it's somewhere in our house."

Ward didn't want his sons to go on the Index because he didn't want them monitored and informed the director of this fact. "Hydra – they're still out there in the shadows – is going to try and come after them because of me and Skye – and I don't want that. They're already in enough danger as it is."

Coulson sighed. "We'll keep them off the Index for now – just as we did Skye – and we'll see where it goes from here. Since they are babies, it'll be hard to control this telekinesis but we will figure something out. I just need you two to stop panicking. Can you do that?"

Skye jerked a little but eventually relaxed. Ward nodded. "We can do that," he finally confirmed. He was still scared shitless about their safety but willing to do whatever it took to make sure nothing happened to them.

"Thanks, Dad." Skye hugged him once he stood up. After rolling the double stroller out into the common room, she and Ward let their family play with Mason and Nolan for a few hours so they could nap.

As the twins began to age, they learned how to control their powers with Skye's help. It wasn't always easy – a lot of tears were involved – but they eventually figured out their limits. And six years after Nolan and Mason's birth, they were joined by their younger brother, Chase (his full name was Antoine Chase and he had a name playmate in Jemma and Fitz's daughter, Antonia. They called her Anna). He seemed normal at first but Skye and Ward quickly learned that he too was telekinetic.

Ward was in the kitchen making lunch for Nolan and Mason when he discovered Chase's power. Cutting up a sandwich, he soon noticed a fork was missing and turned to find Chase urging it towards him. "You too? And really? That can be used as a weapon, kiddo. None for you." The baby started crying when his father took away the item he wanted to play with but he soon quieted down.

"I told you it wasn't me!" Nolan cried when his father returned to his side.

He laughed. "Sorry, kiddo. It's just that you and Mason use your powers for reasons you shouldn't so many times that we didn't think about the possibility that it was Chase."

"It's okay."

"Now go keep your baby brother occupied because I'm almost done," Ward ordered. He was happy when Mason complied.

Nothing about their lives would ever be normal, but Skye and Ward were used to it by now and they accepted that. And it kept things interesting and chaotic every day because they never knew what to expect.


End file.
